The Pallet of Love
by BendyStraw
Summary: Syaoran is a stuck-up boy who's way over rich living in Paris, France. But what happens when the magic of a fairy melts his heart - who could she be?
1. (Almost) Uncovered Secrets

Author's Note: Hello minna-san! This is my second attempt at a CCS fan fiction. And yup: Another Sakura and Syaoran one! ^_^ Yippy! In this story, there are a few changes. Meiling is not Syaoran's fiancée, and Sakura's mom is alive. Enjoy, and please R&R!  
  
The Pallet of Love By Ruby Hime  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter One:: (Almost) Uncovered Secrets -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
Syaoran studied the text of his History booklet, as he passed by a small beggar woman. Stepping over her shrill feet and ignoring her pleas for money or at least a warm hat, Syaoran continued to read on in his book. What did she think she was saying? He may be rich, but he was only ten years old. Much too young to give the dollar that the adults would hastily give the poor as they walked by.  
  
Stopping, Syaoran noticed a young girl, appearing about his age, looking longingly at a toy in the toy store's window, she then looked at the poor beggar woman. Syaoran stared at the girl in disbelief as she handed what appeared as over fifty dollars to the beggar women, and with a smile. Though he could barely make it out, Syaoran heard the giving little girl then say, as she handed the old woman the money; "Here, Miss. You seem so cold in those thin clothes. It's snowing, and much too cold for you to be out here! Please, come stay with me and my family for Christmas won't you? At least till the air warms?" The girl smiled warmly, as she helped the old woman up and began to walk her to her home.  
  
Syaoran continued to stare at the girl and the old woman until they were out of view. That girl. she had. wings? She looked so serene and beautiful. who could she be? His jaw must have been hanging open, because when his cousin ran up to him, she gave him a strange look, her black pigtails flung lightly over her shoulders. "It's not polite to stare and then keep your mouth open enough that flies could make a cozy home in it." Meiling scolded at Syaoran, bobbing her pointed finger in disgrace.  
  
"It's not polite to point either, Meiling." Syaoran countered, tucking his book beneath his arm in a snobbish matter.  
  
"Sir Syaoran!" A distant yelp of glee ran out as a girl flew up to hang herself on Syaoran's arm.  
  
Syaoran groaned, only to get an elbow in the stomach, non-too-gently from Meiling. Syaoran gave himself in to Meiling's torcher and meekly said hello. "Bonjour, Bruyere."  
  
A red haired, freckle faced, girl squealed in glee as Syaoran greeted her. "Bonjour, Sir Syaoran! Would you dare say that I look absolutely gorgeous today, no?"  
  
Syaoran winced, "Well, I might not dare say that." He mumbled under his breath. "Shall we go on a walk in the park? Or maybe a sled ride, my-dear Sir Syaoran?" Bruyere cooed, still clinging to his arm.  
  
Syaoran didn't seem to be paying attention, as his thoughts were still lingering on that giving little girl he had seen earlier. He had never seen her before. Could she be one of the visitors for the grand opening of the Kino Theater? Maybe Bruyere would know. She usually knew everything about the new comers visiting Paris from the gossip around France.  
  
"Shall we go to the park, Sir Syaoran?" Bruyere repeated her question, finally knocking Syaoran from his thoughts.  
  
"O-oh yeah, the park. Sure I'll go." Syaoran agreed, and waved to Meiling as him and Bruyere walked across the street and into the park.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pouring herself a cup of steaming green tea, Sakura sighed to herself. 'That poor woman.' she thought in silence as she drank the tea, its hot liquid feeling almost perfect streaming through her throat.  
  
Glancing out the window of her family's warmed and cheerful kitchen, Sakura smiled at the drifting snow. Setting the cup of tea she held, she ran to the door to pull on her snow boats, her thick leggings, and her thick and warm trench coat, that seemed to be the just the right length for her shin- cut dress.  
  
Pulling on her fluffed and wool mittens, Sakura practically jerked the door open while called to her mother, "Oka-san, I'm going out to ask Tomoyo-chan to go sledding with me, is that alright?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan! Just remember to be home in time for the banquet. You know how important it is to Oto-san, ne?" Nadeshiko called from upstairs.  
  
"Hai, I'm promise, arigato Oka-san!" Sakura thanked her, pulling her sled out the door.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"It's so peaceful out here!" Bruyere sighed.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, secretly, and then looked to her with a fake smile. "Bruyere, do you know of any new comers here in Paris? Here for the Kino Theater's opening, maybe?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I do." Bruyere said, looking to Syaoran. "The Kinomoto's are the founders of the theater. They're here for the grand opening. I believe this is there Three-hundredth Theater they had opened."  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran titled his head. "Will they be at the banquet, tonight?"  
  
Bruyere bobbed her head. "Of course!" she giggled.  
  
Syaoran grinned to himself. 'If that girl is apart of the Kinomoto family, I'll finally be able to meet her.' He smiled again, but then had a thought of curiosity. 'Is she a fairy? Or could I be dreaming?'  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The pearl white door, with a glass window and designs all over the glass opened for Sakura by a violet haired girl, who was probably Sakura's age. The girl's eyes sparkled in happiness when she spotted Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan; what brings you here?" she questioned, in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo, would you like to go sledding with me?" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, whose face had brightened up by the second.  
  
"Hai, hai, I'd love to! Just let me go put on my snow clothes, okay?" Tomoyo invited Sakura in as she pulled on her own boots, leggings, second skirt, her trench coat, and a pair of mittens. She also grabbed her sled on the way out.  
  
They both scampered out the door, giggled widely as they pranced down the rode with their sleds. "Tomoyo-chan," Sakura's friend looked over to her.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, in her kind motion.  
  
"Do you think anyone knows about. you know. us?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "I doubt it, Sakura-chan. People aren't so smart to believe this. They believe fairies as nonsense. You have no worries! Now, let's have some fun, ne, ne?"  
  
Sakura nodded cheerfully. "Hai!" she agreed, as they reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Shall we?" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"We shall!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Tomoyo and Sakura both sped down the hill, seeing who would get to the bottom first. 


	2. The Meeting of Hope

Author's Note: Hello minna-san! This is my second attempt at a CCS fan fiction. And yup: Another Sakura and Syaoran one! ^_^ Yippy! In this story, there are a few changes. Meiling is not Syaoran's fiancée, and Sakura's mom is alive. Enjoy the second chapter, and please R&R!  
  
The Pallet of Love By Ruby Hime  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter Two:: The Meeting of Hope -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura spun around as she stared at herself in the mirror, the skirts of her dress flying about her waist. Tomoyo looked at her admiringly as she spoke. "Sakura-chan, it suits you so well!" her eyes filled with stars, and Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thank-you, Tomoyo-chan, it's almost as I am back in the fairy world!" Sakura thanked, smiling back at her friend. "Oh, it's great. I love it!"  
  
Sakura twirled once again, the light silver ankle-length skirt swirling around. Sparkles laid around the skirt almost seem to glow as it glistened in the light of Tomoyo's bedroom, a thin layer of a see-through white cover laid over the skirt, still letting the silver show through.  
  
The connected shirt was a v-neck and was cut modestly enough, but let a strong view of Sakura's beautiful throat and the base of her neck. The sleeves were long and had a transparent fabric of white puffed around them. There was also a white sash around Sakura's thin waist and shaped hips, clipped together with a sliver cherry blossom pin.  
  
A pair of glass slippers hugged her small feet, and a thin, chain, necklace lay around Sakura's neck. Two, silver, cherry blossom earrings hung from each ear, as did a thin chain hang from the earrings. And two finish it off, Sakura's two, natural, silver-pink fairy wings flowed from her back.  
  
"It's such a relief to let my wings out." Sakura sighed, "I'm so glad you made this out-fit, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you so much, my wings needed it." She glanced at her friend curiously. "Do you have a dress for you, like this? I know you need to stretch your wings too!"  
  
"Hai, I did make myself one Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. "If you don't mind, I better go change into my costume. We should be leaving soon!"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Hai!"  
  
Tomoyo took her costume, which was almost exactly like Sakura's, except in a violet color and the flower design was of a lilac. Sakura smiled, thanking her friend once again, this time silently.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Syaoran snorted at Meiling. "Why did we have to dress up?" he whined to her in a growl.  
  
While placing red lipstick on, Meiling replied. "The invitation asked to 'please make the party fun and dress up'."  
  
Syaoran winced in disgust. 'It won't add fun; just let everyone have the chance to be freaks running around in a costume. These Kinomoto's are beginning to get on my nerves.' Blushing, Syaoran remembered the beautiful girl. Her. dressed up? Shaking his head, Syaoran curse himself. 'You're so stupid! You just met her, you freak.' He conscience hissed at him. 'If you're not careful, you'll scare her off. Act cool!'  
  
Syaoran was about to slap himself until Meiling chimed she was ready, and showed herself to Syaoran. She wore a traditional red Chinese dress, which was cut just above her knees, and was decorated with black and gold prints of the yucca plant. To finish is of, she wore a pair of red Chinese slippers.  
  
He, Syaoran, wore his own traditional green robes, with long dangling sleeves, and a gold trimming at the end of each of them. He then had on a pair of pants and, like Meiling, a pair of Chinese slippers; but green. [A.N.: Like his Cardcaptor battle uniform, when they fight the Clow Cards :)]  
  
"Come Syaoran, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Meiling screeched, grabbing her cousin by the hand and rushing out the door the limo. Syaoran looked dazed, by followed behind aggressive Meiling.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The announcer opened the door for Sakura and Tomoyo, and the ten year old girls stepped out onto the red carpet, on Sakura's view, which she did shyly. "Let's welcome the youngest daughter of the Kinomoto family, Sakura Kinomoto, and the daughter of Sonimi Daidouji, the famous toy marketer, Tomoyo Daidouji!"  
  
The crowd burst in loud cheers while cameras for the papers flashed and video cameras recorded, excluding Tomoyo's, as the two girls walked down the carpet in unison.  
  
As they entered, Sakura noticed a large amount of people seated at the banquet table, some Sakura even noticed as celebrities. Everyone looked at them and began say in awe how beautiful both of their costumes were and how beautiful they both were. The girl thanked them shyly, but polite, and walked onto the stage.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Syaoran watched in awe as the girl from the streets walked in the banquet and up the microphone. 'So she's a Kinomoto. Sakura what it?' he silenced his thoughts as the girl greeted the guests.  
  
"Bonjour, everyone!" she smiled, and Syaoran felt himself melt in his seat as the crowd greeted Sakura back.  
  
"Well, as you know, tonight you will be seeing a famous love story about how two twelve year olds named Stephanie and Sean fall in love, even though Sean was already engaged to someone else." The crowd awed to the sweet story, most of the women having tears well-up in their eyes already.  
  
"And, even though we've just started eating, we'd like to start this movie now." Tomoyo said gently, and the guests clapped in response as the lights dimmed and a huge screen lit up, and then the movie started.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sakura sat down, Tomoyo on one side of her, and a boy about her age with messy auburn had and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Sakura smiled at him, the glitter on her cheek shining in the faint light of the moon glimmering through the windows. "Hello Sir," she whispered to him, and he turned to her.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Syaoran heard an angel whisper to him, "Hello Sir." At first, he felt to hiss at her for interrupted him from the movie, which had just begun. But then, he noticed it was her, the fairy.  
  
Syaoran blushed and stuttered a hello, which made he smile again. "What's your name?" she questioned gently.  
  
"S-Syaoran Li." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Hannaya! Your name means 'Little Wolf', does it?" the girl questioned, the cuteness of her look of curiosity overwhelming Syaoran.  
  
"Y-yes," he agreed. "How did you know? Are you Japanese?"  
  
She bobbed her head in the most kawaii way to Syaoran, and he had to smile. "Hai!" the girl said.  
  
"What is y-your name?" Syaoran stuttered to her.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes glimmering just as the sparkles on her face.  
  
"Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai! My Oka-san named me. Her name is Nadeshiko."  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "Kawaii." He said simply, and found himself blush, as did Sakura.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun. You're too kind." Sakura thanked him, even though grace of her presence was almost enough for Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran blushed even more, "N-no problem," he said, feeling the heat in his cheeks.  
  
"Well, I'll stop bothering you now, Li-kun." Sakura smiled, and turned to the movie.  
  
Syaoran almost begged her to keep talking, but then found him self loving to stare at her angelic figure in the faint light of the movie. He then diverted his attention to her glistening wings. 'Could they be real?' he thought to himself, but then decided to forget about it for now. All he wanted was to see Sakura's beautiful face, after all.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sakura smiled as the Stephanie and Sean neared in a kiss. Suddenly, she found herself imagining that Stephanie was her, and that Sean was Syaoran. Sakura blushed. 'Sakura,' she thought to herself. 'You just met him. He probably doesn't think of you as anything but a friend.' Yet, some other voice in her mind told the exact opposite.  
  
Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura, turning on her video camera as she filmed her and Syaoran. 'Kawaii.' she thought, holding a giggle. 'Looks like I'll have to play cupid for them. Ah, kawwaaii!' Tomoyo mused, placing a hand to her cheek as she still filmed the two lovers.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
As they walked out of the Kino Theater's banquet, Meiling blushed happily. "Ah. that movie was so great! Kawaii."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow to her, "Meiling."  
  
"Ne, ne, and you met a new girlfriend, Syaoran!" she giggled as Syaoran's face turned red, right down to the roots of his hair.  
  
"I-I did not, Meiling!" he said, almost pouting.  
  
Meiling grinned in her evil way, "Sure, Syaoran." She giggled again. "You two are so kawaii! And I'm sure that Daidouji-san saw the chemistry between you lovers also." She nudged him playfully, causing Syaoran to turn many different shades of red.  
  
"MEILING!" Syaoran shouted, just as Bruyere came running up, screeching Syaoran's name.  
  
Syaoran groaned, and this time, Meiling didn't even bother to elbow him to be polite. "Sir Syaoran, who was that girl you sat by?!" Bruyere pouted, glaring at him.  
  
Looking startled, Syaoran replied. "What's it to you, Bruyere?"  
  
Bruyere puffed air into her freckled cheeks, her red hair almost seeming to flame up into actually red gases of fire. "Sir Syaoran," she hissed through gritted teeth. "We will talk about this girl later, no? But first, my Mama and Papa would like to invite you two to lunch tomorrow. Is that alright?"  
  
Meiling suddenly shook her head, "Please excuse us, but we cannot attend the lunch your parents have invited us to. I am dearly sorry. We were invited to lunch and tea at the Daidouji's earlier. If you'll excuse us now."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised as he and Meiling walked off to their limo. 'Lunch? And tea?'  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Yatta, you two are so kawaii!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks, "Hoeehh, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled again, brushing her long strands of violet hair. Sakura folded her arms on the bed, resting her chin on them. "Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, looking over at her friend. "When do you think are we going back to the fairy world?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped brushing her hair, and set the brush, beginning to braid her own hair. "Well," she started. "We will probably stay here till your Oto- san finds employees for the Kino Theater. Which, might be," she paused, glancing at the calendar that hung on the pink wall of Sakura's bedroom. "Probably about three to four weeks."  
  
"Hannaya!" Sakura said excitedly. "Then that means we have enough time to take a look at all of the shops and art museums!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Hai, we can!" blinking, she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Sakura-chan, would you like to have lunch and tea with me and the Li's tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura jerked her head up, a grin pasted to her face happily. "Hai, hai!"  
  
'Yatta, Sakura-chan and Li-sama will be together in no time.' Tomoyo thought, smiling at Sakura. "Alright then, Sakura-chan, we'll go together!"  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Thanked Sakura.  
  
"You're welcome. Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Meiling clapped, smiling widely. "You look wonderful, Syaoran!"  
  
"Not really." Syaoran said, looking at his tall, strong, figure in the mirror.  
  
"Nonsense," Meiling winked. "Kinomoto-san will love it!"  
  
Syaoran blushed, looking at his clothes once again. He wore a casual kind of wear, with a pair of kaki pants, a white Polo-collared shirt, and a pair of loafers to end it all off.  
  
Meiling wore casual clothing also, with a black jumper, a brown t-shirt under that, the same type of brown tights, and black and gold-buckled shoes. Her hair was also let down out of its usual style, and was held away from her face by a single clip, that was decorated with a line of golden flowers.  
  
The cousins headed out the door and to their limo. "This is going to be fun!" Meiling exclaimed happily. "And you can show Kinomoto-san how well you can paint, she'll be impressed!"  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly. He knew he was great painter. Heck, he was almost on the edge of becoming a famous one. He was already known through-out his town on how well he could paint. Before he would know it, all of France, then Europe, would know about him and his paintings. Someday, at least.  
  
Piling into their black-limo, Meiling's face pasted with a gigantic smile, and Syaoran with a slight smirk, which quickly formed into a smile as he spotted the Daidouji's house: with Sakura and Tomoyo running out to greet them.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sakura raised the skirts of her pale, pink, dress as she scampered down the steps and driveway, waving slightly to Meiling and Syaoran. The almost- pearl white pink ribbon was pulled around her slim waist and into a bow just above her behind, and it fluttered in the wind that her running had created. Tomoyo also wore a dress, except in a lilac color, and instead of a knee-length skirt (like Sakura's), hers was bearing down at her ankles.  
  
Smiling mischievously, Tomoyo winked to Meiling, without Sakura or Syaoran's notice, and Meiling winked back also. Clasping both of her hands together in joy, Tomoyo smiled warmly. "Konnichiwa and welcome to my home! I hope that everything went well with your ride, Li-san, Li-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Daidouji-san." Meiling smiled. Syaoran only gave a smiling nod, as he continued to stare at how adorable Sakura looked in her dress.  
  
"I'm so glad, Li-san and Li-kun!" Chirped Sakura, in her happy-like attitude, Syaoran blushed as he saw her smile at him and Meiling.  
  
"Well, let us go inside now. I'm so thirsty I could die!" Meiling said, shutting the door behind her and Syaoran, and letting the limo drive away with a wave.  
  
Syaoran shook himself from his thoughts and nodded, as they had begun to walk inside.  
  
A boy with fluttering blue wings smirked from the tree tops of a willow that sat in the front yard. "So," he hissed. "MY Sakura-chan is being taken to love that stupid wolf-boy? Well, we'll see about that now."  
  
He pulled out a flute, and grinned, then flying off.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOOEEEHHH?: Is Sakura really a fairy? Will Syaoran ever find out? And just who is this fairy-boy, anyway? Find out, in Chapter Three!! 


	3. Big Brother Trouble, Then a Horse Ride

Author's Note: Hello minna-san! This is my second attempt at a CCS fan fiction. And yup: Another Sakura and Syaoran one! ^_^ Yippy! In this story, there are a few changes. Meiling is not Syaoran's fiancée, and Sakura's mom is alive.  
  
Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews. You don't know how much it helps! Also, if you had the question what the title has to do anything with, Syaoran is a painter and you'll see why I named this story "The Pallet of Love" in future chapters. ;) Please R&R!  
  
P.S. Sorry for the lack of updates for a while guys! ^^;  
  
The Pallet of Love By Ruby Hime  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter Three:: Big Brother Trouble, Along With a Horse Ride -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
Gently snapping her fingers, Tomoyo motioned for the maids to set down the tea and freshly baked cookies. Taking one from the delicate and beautiful master piece, Meiling took a bite and then set it on her napkin with a smile. "So, Daidouji-san, you two are visiting from where?"  
  
Sakura almost choked on her cookie, but then gave an innocent smile as she motioned the question to Tomoyo once again with eye contact.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo smiled, dabbing her lips from crumbs that weren't really there. "We travel so much, we don't exactly have a certain location for a home. We have houses in: North America, Asia, South America, Mexico. so many place I sometimes don't quite remember them all!"  
  
Sakura and Meiling let out a little giggle, as Syaoran only blinked with a suspicious smirk. 'They're fairies.' he thought with a snort. Smiling nervously, Sakura nodded in agreement to Tomoyo's comment. "Hai, what Tomoyo-chan said is true. It's actually kind of nifty to have so many homes in so many places! But, remembering which language goes where sometimes gets weird." She smiled again, this time, a real one.  
  
Everyone laughed, even Syaoran, who was melting in the wonder of Sakura's cheerful aura. "Ne, Sakura-chan; do you have any hobbies?" Meiling asked with a grin.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Actually, I love to garden. Flowers are so pretty."  
  
"Which flower is your favorite?" asked Tomoyo, with a knowing smile, and she winked to Syaoran; as if saying, 'Listen up!'. He only blushed in response. 'Is it really that obvious that I love her?' he thought with a frown, then slapped himself mentally. 'You don't love her, and you never will!'  
  
"Cherry blossoms and I also really like nadeshiko. They're both so beautiful!" Sakura sighed dreamily. "You know what my dream is?"  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head, Meiling blinked, and Syaoran's head shot up. "What?" they all asked at the same time.  
  
Giggling with a smile, Sakura looked to the Heavens in a daze. "My dream is. is to someday." she paused, but then the abrupt sound of pounding feet in the hall interrupted her.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" a boy with jet black hair, and iced blue eyes came lunging through the door. "What're you doing with this GAKI?!" he questioned in rage, throwing his finger at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's face went red with anger as Sakura stuttered at Touya, steam rising from his heated face. "O-Onii-chan!" she spoke, almost breathless like.  
  
Fuming, Syaoran stood up, pounding his fist against the table. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'GAKI' YOU LITTLE--" he began, but then was stopped with Meiling shouting his name.  
  
"Please excuse him," she apologized to Touya, sending a glare to her elder cousin. "He should know better than to CURSE." Syaoran only said a 'humph!' in response to her disgracing.  
  
Sakura stood up, stiff to her back, her fists clenched. Walking up to her older brother in an embarrassing fume, she stomped on his left foot. A rewarding screech came from his mouth as Sakura began to yell at him. "What gives you any right at all to call Li-kun anything but his name?!! And you don't even know him?!"  
  
Touya smirked, "Monster." he muttered, only to get stomped on his other foot.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, bowing with a smile and her brother continued to cry out in pain. "Gomen ne, Li-kun. My brother has no manners sometimes." She then shot a glare at her brother, only to turn back to Syaoran with her usual smile.  
  
Heat clouded Syaoran's face in a dark crimson as he meekly replied, "A- arigato. But it's a-alright, really."  
  
"Are you sure? He didn't hurt you or your feelings, did he?" Sakura asked with a face of worry, and Syaoran's eyes softened.  
  
"I-iie, I'm fine." he flushed darker as his thoughts strayed to how adorable she was.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Kawaii." Tomoyo mused, video camera in hand as she recorded the moment.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, as her best friend closed the camera and turned it off. "T-Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, as did Meiling. "Kawaii!" they both said at the same time, and Meiling winked.  
  
"Ne, you two would make a--"  
  
Syaoran put his hand over his cousin's mouth, his face darker than it had ever been, the red going right down to the roots of his hair. "M-Meiling, how about we ask them if we could see their garden? I know you really wanted to s-see it!" he stuttered, almost looking like a nervous wreck.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran through the corner of her eye in fun suspicion. "Trying to change the subject, eh, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran flushed once again, and Tomoyo smiled while Sakura only looked confused. [A/N: Sakura-chan is just a LITTLE dense.] "Ne, Li-san, we could go ride horses, maybe?" Tomoyo hinted to Meiling with a devious wink.  
  
"Oh yes!" Meiling commented, getting the hint. "We could maybe have a picnic too?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Hai, that's a wonderful idea Li-san!" All the while Syaoran raised a brow.  
  
'Something's up between those two,' he eyed Meiling and Tomoyo as they giggled, Meiling telling Sakura she can call her by her first name. 'I just can't-'  
  
Syaoran's thoughts were suddenly cut off as Sakura smiled at him, "How does that sound, Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran shot back to reality. "Uh. what?"  
  
Meiling smacked herself in the forehead mumbling a small 'baka.' and gritted her teeth as she spoke to Syaoran. "She asked if you like the idea of having jelly sandwiches and pink lemonade for the picnic."  
  
Syaoran flushed pink, (A/N: He seems to be having a bit too much blushing spells, hasn't he?) "H-hai, that sounds great."  
  
Meiling side-glanced him as if she were saying, 'You suck-up', and he just stuck his tongue out at her. "Alright then, it's settled!" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
Then something hit Syaoran's suspicion. "How can we have a picnic, though? It's blasted snowing outside. We wouldn't want to catch a cold or something."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Don't worry; my mother had a dome installed in our backyard. The weather can be changed back there at any time of the year. It can be a cool snowy day when it's blazing hot really, or a nice warm sunny day when there's a snow storm going on for real outside."  
  
Meiling smiled, "That is so cool!"  
  
Syaoran was about to comment when Sakura giggled, "It really is!" she said, and giggled again. Syaoran right then didn't care if it was weird or not about the dome thing. At least Sakura would be there with him.  
  
'Hey wait a minute!' Syaoran's mind screamed. 'You don't love her, remember?!' Syaoran blinked and nodded, shaking the thought of him and Sakura together away.  
  
'She's a fairy,' he reminded himself as him and the trio or girls walked outside. 'I can't be with her anyway; it's against the Li Clan's beliefs. Mother was betrayed by fairies, how can I break the promise of generations and fall in love with one? That's inconceivable. Bruyere is my fiancé anyway.'  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Meiling yelled from a ways ahead of him. "Stop diddling, and get your behind up here!"  
  
Syaoran growled, and rolled his eyes, running to catch up with others, who were already at the stables.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"You'll ride Steel, Syaoran, and Sakura will ride White Flower." Tomoyo pointed to each horse, and Syaoran only nodded.  
  
"Yatta, I love White Flower! She's my favorite horse." Sakura said, excited hugging White Flower, who also seemed excited of her being Sakura's horse.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "You're kawaii Sakura-chan!" Sakura blushed in return, Meiling laughed, and Syaoran stood silent as usual, though he was thinking the same.  
  
"So, you guys ready for some fun?" Meiling said, hopping onto her horse, Jade Lighting.  
  
Sakura laughed and gracefully slung her leg over her horse, luckily changing out of her dress into a pair of jean capris and a white tank top with some Japanese writing on it.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran also got onto their horses (Tomoyo had changed too, into a pair of jeans and a button up, shoulder cut, t-shirt, with her hair into a ponytail), and the four rode off onto the trail and up the mountains, the picnic basket unnoticeable left behind.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- HOOEEEHHH?: Oh no! Will Sakura and Syaoran fall in love, but cannot reveal their feelings? Will the group go hungry without their sandwiches and lemonade? Find out in Chapter Four: Trapped in the Cave!  
  
Preview of Chapter Four: Something goes wrong with the weather control in the dome, and a earth quake (Yes, strangely the dome can have earth quakes. Don't ask why.) causes Sakura and Syaoran to be trapped inside a cave in the mountains! Will Tomoyo and Meiling ever find them in time? 


	4. Trapped in a Cave, Yet Like a Fairy Tale

Author's Note: Hey guys! It took me a bit to think up the details of the part of the story; I wanted it to be kind of mysterious, sad, yet happy at the same time. :9 I hope I accomplished that!  
  
Please R&R with any suggestions or corrections. :D Or you can ask me to put some other characters in the story too! All ideas/comments welcome. I respect your opinion.  
  
To the reviewers: Thank-you so much to those people who have reviewed. It's made me want to write more of the story!  
  
The Pallet of Love By Ruby Hime  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter Four: Trapped in the Cave, Yet Like a Fairy Tale -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do you think we could have a rest right here? I think White Flower is getting tired. We have been riding for a while." Sakura commented worriedly, running her fingers through White Flower's mane reassuringly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded as they trotted along, "You're right Sakura-chan. I think all of the horses could use a rest."  
  
"Why don't we take a rest over there, then?" said Meiling, pointing over to a small clearing by a cliff with a large oak and a grove of flowers blossoming by it. "It looks nice."  
  
Sakura smiled, "That would be nice! Good idea Meiling." Syaoran's should slumped to one side, him totally oblivious of what they were talking about, he himself to pre-occupied with the rare blossoms of flowers growing all over the place.  
  
'How did they get all of these flowers to grow in one climax?' Syaoran questioned, not noticing that he was heading in the wrong direction, Sakura following behind. 'I just can't-'  
  
"Umm. Li-kun," Sakura interrupted. "Where are you going? Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan are over there."  
  
Syaoran snapped from his thoughts and sweat dropped with his face red in embarrassment. 'Good job, baka.' he commented to himself, u-turning his horse back around into the grove. "G-gomen nasai, Kinomoto, I dazed off for a moment."  
  
Sakura just smiled, while Meiling came up smiling smugly. "You sure did, cousin! Now when you two get off your horses, me and Tomoyo are over there, okay?" she side-glanced her cousin. "Don't daze off and fall off the cliff, now, Syaoran-kun." She winked, leaving a confused Sakura and a steaming-mad Syaoran.  
  
"A-ano, Li-kun." Sakura asked as Syaoran got off his horse, and caringly guided it under the large tree.  
  
"Hai?" he looked over to her.  
  
Sakura blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "H-how do I get of the horse?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and came up to her and White Flower. "Let me help you." he untied her feet from the feet-loops on the saddle, and held out his arms.  
  
Sakura smiled, blushing as Syaoran gently lifted her down.  
  
They stood like that for a while, just blushing as Syaoran had his hands on her sides, Sakura's hands neatly wrapped around his neck.  
  
The couple heard unison of "kawaii"s and Sakura and Syaoran both pulled away blushing.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling giggled as the two walked over, making sure to be at least two feet away from each other, both embarrassed at the moment. "You two don't have to be shy and stay at least a mile from each other! Just go ahead and show you feel-"  
  
Syaoran gave Meiling one of his death glares before she could finish, his face still bright red from the incident, and she stopped abruptly, giggling as she did so. "Shut. Up. Meiling." Syaoran growled through gritted teeth, but Meiling just motion for him and Sakura to sit down.  
  
Sakura sighed, taking in a breath of fresh air. "It feels so good out here!" she exclaimed, stretching as she fell back onto the green grass, the large oak tree shading her from the blazing heat inside the dome.  
  
"Kind of like a fairy tale, isn't it?" Tomoyo commented, shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
Meiling sighed and smiled, looking to Syaoran and smiled. "It's all like the atmosphere in the story Auntie read to us once. A Magical Day, was it called?"  
  
Syaoran fell back onto the grass, and closed his eyes, "Yeah, something like that." He smiled somewhat wistfully, and Tomoyo and Meiling smiled to each other, knowing what he was thinking of.  
  
The four sat that way, each silently laying in their own bed of thoughts. Syaoran opened his eyes, and looked to Sakura, who was lying in the grass next to him. She had a dreamy look on her face, and Syaoran wondered what, or who, she was thinking about.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and each broke out of their secretive thoughts, in wonderment of what was going on. The ground began to shake even harder, and the horses began to run away from the site.  
  
"White Flower, don't go anywhere, it's too dangerous!" Sakura yelled to the once gallant white steed, and she ran to it, trying to calm it down.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't!" Tomoyo screamed, her voice still not reaching Sakura, as the worried young auburn haired girl climbed onto her horse.  
  
Suddenly, the horse charged off and Sakura went along with it in shock and fright. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, hopping onto his horse and riding after her.  
  
"S-Syaoran, wait a minute-" Meiling was halted to silence by Tomoyo, the ground's rumble barely letting her be audible.  
  
"It's best if we let them go alone. We need to get out of under this tree first, and ride to the base of the mountain. I have feeling Sakura-chan and Li-kun will be fine together." Tomoyo stated, heading for the reins of her horse.  
  
Meiling nodded, but still laced a glanced in the direction Sakura and Syaoran had ridden off too. 'Please protect them, Kami-sama.' She prayed, throwing herself onto Bronze, and rode off not too far behind Tomoyo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sakura was terrified. White Flower would not listen to any of her pleading cries for her to slow down, but only went faster. Sakura's hugged herself to the horse and it zoomed strait into a clobber of trees.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura her name being called. 'Could it be.?' she turned her head as much as she could without falling off, and fair enough, she saw Syaoran a not too far distance from her and White Flower, charging onward atop Steel.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled, and Sakura almost gasped. 'Did he just call me. by my first name?'  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran repeated once again. "You've got to jump off once we clear out the forest! It the only-" he suddenly was cut off as a tree fell behind him, and Sakura's horse gained speed.  
  
'Too much speed,' Syaoran thought worriedly, and dug his heels into his horse's side, signaling him to go faster.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I can't!" Sakura cried back to him, still clinging for life to her horses neck.  
  
Syaoran, now riding in unison with Sakura's horse, only a few yards away, held out his hand. "Then grab my hand and I'll pull you on with me!"  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with pure terror, "B-but what if I just pull you off the horse and we both get trampled?" she yelled toward him, as lighting struck, rain began to pour, and the ground shook even more.  
  
"You've got to trust me Sakura! Believe me; you'd never pull me off! I'll take care off you!"  
  
Sakura almost fumed up in anger by his second comment, but after hearing the last one, she nodded. "O-okay, I'll give it a s-shot."  
  
'What are you doing?! You can't just jump onto his horse, and put his life in jeopardy!' Sakura's mind screamed.  
  
Syaoran up-stretched his right hand to her, and his eyes begged her to grab hold of it and jump. 'Please Sakura. grab hold.' he thought.  
  
Sakura stared at his hand for a bit, and then slowly reached for it. A sudden jerk of the ground made Sakura shriek, almost loosing balance and falling to the mud covered ground, but she felt Syaoran's gentle grasp catch her from the fall.  
  
She looked to him, and he smiled. 'You can do it.' He mouthed, and she nodded, building the courage to jump.  
  
A flash of lighting made Sakura jumped, and she suddenly found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. "S-Syaoran!" she gasped, and he only smiled.  
  
Another tree fell behind them, and Syaoran's face turned serious. "We've got to go find shelter!" he prompted, halting Steel for a second, and looking around.  
  
Another flashing of lighting and the booming sound of thunder made Sakura cringe, wincing as she buried her face into the crook of Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran's expression softened and he took hold of the reins, his other arm wrapped around Sakura protectively. He felt more determined than ever to find shelter for the shivering beauty in his arms.  
  
Spotting a cave not to far out of the woods, Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura and signaled Steel to go towards the cave at full force. It took them a bit to get to the cave, as the ground was shaking harder than ever: trees were falling all over the place. The rain didn't make it any easier to see either, and the lighting and thunder made it hard to concentrate. But the two made it there, luckily, both in one piece.  
  
Syaoran slid down from the horse, then helping Sakura down much as he had before the storm/earthquake. Yet, this time, he wrapped his arms around her, trying as best as he could to give her warmth.  
  
The earthquake seemed to have stopped, but the storm was still coming at full force. A flash of lighting stroke against the walls of the caves, and rocks started to clatter down from the roof of the cave.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at the opening to the cave in terror, as large boulders tumbled down, covering their only way out, their only source of light, and most importantly. their only source of air.  
  
As the last of the rocks stopped falling, Syaoran gulped, and Sakura cuddled closer to him.  
  
They lay against the wall in silence, Steel occasionally clopping his feet against the floor to break the silence somewhat.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura stir in his arms, and he looked down to her.  
  
She was crying.  
  
"D-don't cry, Sakura. Everything's going to be alright. I'll get us out of here."  
  
Sakura sniffled and stared up at him. "It's not just that, if I hadn't run off and done the stupid thing to get on a freaking horse, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." She buried her face back into Syaoran's already wet shirt, racking out in sobs once again.  
  
He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Shhh." he whispered. "Don't think a thing about it. None of this is your fault. You were just being the caring person that you are. You were worried about White Flower."  
  
"I know, b-but." Sakura mumbled, her crying slowing, but Syaoran hushed her, gently lifted her head to face him.  
  
"It's okay, just rest. I'll find a way to start a fire or something." He reluctantly removed Sakura from his arms, and wrapped his wet jacket around her.  
  
Sakura watched as he left her to find something to warm them, and suddenly, she didn't feel so scared anymore. She actually felt. happy. She smiled at Syaoran, who seemed to have seen her do so and turned around and smiled back.  
  
The words that Tomoyo had said earlier suddenly came to Sakura's head:  
  
*Kind of like a fairy tale, isn't it?*  
  
Sakura smiled, and repeated the words in her head, 'Kind of like a fairy tale.'  
  
She liked the sound of them. It just seemed to make the atmosphere even better.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked to Syaoran, who was searching through the bags on that had been tied to Steel's saddle. Sakura took the jacket from her shoulders and wrapped it around Syaoran gently.  
  
Syaoran jumped slightly at the feeling of her touch, turning the look at her. She smiled, "Find anything?"  
  
He smiled back, "Not much, just a flashlight, some cap stick, and a tub. of jelly?" he said questioningly, reaching into the pack and pulling out a tub of jelly.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Probably something Tomoyo put in there just in case of a situation like this. Don't know it would be jelly, though."  
  
Syaoran chuckled, finding it very warming the way Sakura laughed. He smiled looking into the pack, "Well, maybe if she thought of jelly, they're might be biscuits or water or something like that in here too."  
  
"Maybe," Sakura giggled, and watched as Syaoran pulled out a bucket of conserved bread, a pack of water bottles, and to end it all up: a pack of plastic knifes, forks, and plates.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both laughed, and turned to smiled at each other. "There's enough jelly for a entire world war country!" Sakura goofed.  
  
"Well, then I guess I won't have to worry about you eating it all, then!" Syaoran teased, only to get a not-so-gentle jab in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch." he said, rubbing his ribs as Sakura looked through the pack for more stuff.  
  
"First Aid. and some batteries, that's pretty much it." Just then something caught Sakura's eye. "Wait a minute." she reached into the pack once more.  
  
"A lighter!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura and him high-fifed, "Looks like we'll be having some warmth tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, but what about an air hole so we don't suffocate?" Sakura asked, glancing around the cave.  
  
"Shit. I never thought about that." Syaoran pulled out the flashlight. "Looks like I'll have to go make one."  
  
He walked over to the rocks that were blocking their exit and sighed. "This might take a bit," he yelled to Sakura.  
  
She walked over to him, "I'll help then."  
  
Syaoran began to protested, "B-but. You, and the horse, and."  
  
Sakura took Syaoran's hand, causing him to blush a beet red. "Syaoran-kun, we're in this together, right?"  
  
"U-um."  
  
"Yes. We are, so I have to put my fair share into this situation." Sakura tugged on him, as if telling him 'come on'.  
  
He smiled, and followed, as they climbed to the top of the rocks.  
  
Syaoran looked around the rocks for a hole, as did Sakura. "See anything?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think so." Syaoran began to chip away at a small opening in the rocks.  
  
"Here, use this rock to break it away," Sakura handed Syaoran a sharp rock she had found, and climbed down from the rocks. "I'm going to go get the First Aid, just in case something happens. Then we'll have it first hand."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and continued to chip away at the rocks in front of him.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOOEEEHHH?: Good thing Sakura found that lighter! But will Syaoran and Sakura be able to chip away the rocks in time, before either of them catches hypothermia? Find out in Chapter 5! 


End file.
